


Hoe Laurent AU

by Behind_The_Hood



Series: Captive Prince Tumblr Drabbles, Snippets, and Prompts [10]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up Talk, Confessions, Engagement, Hoe Laurent, M/M, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_The_Hood/pseuds/Behind_The_Hood
Summary: Laurent was a hoe. Now he's a committed hoe.





	1. Chapter 1

Laurent hums around the cock in his mouth, a big hand tangled in his hair and moving him as they please. More hands grip his hips, another cock slides into him.

His knees scrape on the carpet at the first thrust, and he works hard not to choke on the dick down his throat.

Laurent swallows, and Nikandros moans above him.

Kastor’s hands are going to leave bruises on his hips, but he moves slowly inside Laurent.

Nikandros pulls him off, and Laurent takes a gasping breath. He can see the flush to his dark cheeks, the lust in his eyes behind the dislike. Laurent grins.

Nikandros scowls and goes to his knees, pulling Laurent’s head back to his cock, less gentle than before.

He and Kastor move Laurent together after that, shifting him back and forth between them. Laurent’s erection is heavy and leaking, desperate to be touched and thrilled at the denial.

Despite the easy pace they’ve set, Kastor slaps his hand down on Laurent’s thigh, then higher. Again and again, until Nikandros has to take Laurent off his cock from his moans and cries.

“He turns red so easily,” Kastor defends, over Laurent's panting, still moving inside him.

Laurent glances up, and sees Nikandros glaring.

Kastor pats him where his skin stings worst, gently, like a reward for taking it.

“Next time, you get his mouth.” And then Nikandros’ fat head is back on his lips, and Laurent takes him down until his nose presses to his pelvis.

* * *

The light streaming in warms his skin, adds to his languid feeling. Laurent smiles, stretching his arms, curling his toes. Damianos kisses his stomach again, lying between Laurent’s legs. “Good morning,” he says, voice smooth and muffled against Laurent’s skin.

Laurent chuckles, still coming awake. “Morning.”

Damianos wraps his arms around Laurent, forcing his back into an arch, and mouths kisses along his chest, up his neck, leaving more marks on his pale skin.

Laurent smiles when Damianos nips at his jawline, kissing along his cheek, until he meets Laurent’s lips, grinning. “Today’s the day.”

“Yes, it is,” Laurent agrees, kissing Damianos again, wrapping his arms around his neck to keep him close. When he brings himself to pull away, there’s barely a breath of space between them. “How do you think they’ll react?”

Another kiss, then, “My mom will be excited. I don’t know about anyone else. Shocked, probably. They didn’t even know I was dating.”

Laurent chuckles, nipping his plush bottom lip. “Naughty boy.”

Damianos grins, a twinkle coming to his eyes. “Well, if I’m so naughty, then I suppose it’s okay if we’re a little late.”

Laurent laughs as Damianos plants more wet kisses on his neck.

* * *

True to his word, they are late. By half an hour. Damen manages to look sheepish about it now that they’re at his parents’ doorstep.

Laurent had to apply a very thick coating of concealer on his neck after discovering the purple bruises on every available inch. Damen managed to look sheepish about that too, after the fact.

He squeezes Laurent’s hand, shooting him a smile. “Nervous?”

Laurent shakes his head, leaning into Damen’s side. “No, but you seem to be. Is everything alright?”

Damen’s smile softens around the edges, and he tucks a strand of hair behind Laurent’s ear. “Everything is perfect.”

Laurent can feel his blush, and that makes Damen happy too.

They ring the doorbell and it’s his mother who answers.

“Damianos! It’s so good to have you home.” She pulls him into a hug. She’s tall, and if his father is tall too, then it would explain Damen’s height. Her dark eyes turn to Laurent. Her smile doesn’t wan. “And who’s this?”

Damen steps back, putting an arm around Laurent’s shoulders. “This is Laurent.”

She doesn’t ask further, just ushers them in. “You took so long, Theo had to start grilling without you. I hope you’ll eat hot dogs and burgers, Laurent.”

“That’ll be fine,” he assures her.

They’re led out to the backyard. It’s sprawling and well kept. There’s even a pool, with a couple of people swimming, and a woman tanning at its edge.

Laurent won’t be getting in there with the makeup on his neck.

Theomedes is a big man. Not as big as Damianos, but still big. Most Akielon men are. Damianos hugs him, and introduces Laurent much in the same fashion as he had with his mother. “So,” he says, flipping some burgers and rolling some hot dogs. “How long have you two been together?”

“Uh,” and this is where Damen grows awkward. His mother and father are watching him like hawks, waiting for his answer. “…Two years.”

Their eyes go wide in an almost comical way. Laurent very carefully keeps his lips in a flat line.

“We’ve uh, been living together for about a year now,” he continues into the silence.

His mother comes to first, smiling. It doesn’t look forced. “That’s great, baby.”

Damen relaxes, grinning. He throws his arms around Laurent and kisses the top of his head.

Laurent puts his hands on Damen’s arms and tries not to blush.

“Damen! You finally made it!” someone behind them shouts, then the sound of people getting out of the pool.

Damen turns them, still grinning.

Laurent goes very, very still.

Kastor, Nikandros, and the woman walk up to them, and the closer they get the more he can see them recognizing him in return. Nikandros is trying to keep his surprise down. Kastor is smirking.

“ _Well_ ,” he says, wrapping his arms around the blonde woman. Jokaste. “This should be interesting.”

“What?” Damen asks over him, sounding confused.

Kastor lays his head on the woman’s shoulder. She’s watching Laurent. “Oh, you know. Your new blond, your old blonde. Together.”

“Kastor,” Theomedes scolds. “You made a promise to me.”

Kastor stops talking, but his eyes have shifted from Damen to Laurent. He’s still smirking.

Laurent can feel Damen’s hold tighten around him. It makes Laurent’s heart pound, in a more pleasant way than it had been before.

“Laurent,” Damen says. “This is my brother, Kastor, and my best friend, Nikandros.”

Laurent, who cannot believe this is happening, says, “Hello.”

Nikandros looks uncomfortable. He’s looking at Damen, and decidedly ignoring Laurent. “You didn’t say you were bringing a date.”

Damen must be surprised, because he takes a moment to reply. “I didn’t know I had to.” His voice sounds odd, like there’s more to this conversation than Laurent knows about.

“Damianos,” Laurent asks, tilting his head up.

Damen smiles down at him, kissing his forehead. “Yes?”

“Can I have a word with you, in private?”

He raises a brow, then his smile shifts a little, grows tense in the corners. “Of course.”

He leads Laurent inside and up to his old bedroom. If Laurent wasn’t aware of the strict physical regimen Damen kept to, he would assume his parents converted the room to a gym.

Damen sits at the end of his bed, and pulls Laurent to him by his belt loops. His brows are furrowed. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I have to tell you something,” he says, taking Damen’s hands and clutching them. “And I need you to hear me out the whole way through. Okay?”

He gives a nervous chuckle, but squeezes Laurent’s hands. “Okay.”

Laurent looks into Damen’ eyes, sees the trust in them. He takes a breath. “I’ve already met Kastor and Nikandros.”

“Oh,” he chuckles. Then he stops, and grows serious. “That’s not all.” It isn’t a question.

Maybe he’s already caught on.

Laurent makes himself hold his gaze, even if he’s scared of the emotions he might find on Damen’s face. “I’ve had sex with both of them.”

He waits, but Damen is still before him, and doesn’t seem inclined to speak.

Laurent continues, but he can’t keep looking at Damen’s blank expression, so he looks at their joined hands instead. “It was before I met you. They would come to me when they wanted to blow off steam, and we’d…” he stops, because Damen doesn’t need him to connect the next dot.

They’re silent for a long time, and Laurent is worried that any second now Damen is going to drop his hands and ask him to leave. And that this will be over between them.

“When did this happen?”

Laurent glances up, and Damen’s face is still mostly blank. But he looks like he’s trying to understand. “Maybe five years ago? They stopped showing up after a while. Then I met you, and I stopped seeing anyone.”

Damen nods, his gaze shifting to the wall. “…Did they…come separately or…”

“Together,” he answers, softly. “It was always together.”

Damen nods again. He looks at their hands now, rubs his thumbs over the back of Laurent’s hands. “That’s a lot to take in,” he admits. Then he looks up. “Thank you for telling me.”

Laurent feels the need to explain himself, and he bites his lip to hold it back.

“I was abroad five years ago.” Damen lets go of his hands, instead wrapping them around Laurent’s waist. “That’s when Kastor slept with Jokaste.”

He puts his forehead against Laurent’s chest, and Laurent runs his fingers through his hair.

“You didn’t have to tell me that,” Damen whispers, mostly to himself. “You could have hidden it. Kastor would have used it to hang over your head. Nikandros wouldn’t have said anything, but it would be to spare my feelings.”

Laurent doesn’t interrupt him, only pets his hair, caresses his neck.

“It doesn’t change how I feel about you,” he swears, holding Laurent tighter. “ _Thank you_ for telling me,” he says again.

When they comes back down, everyone is getting ready to eat. They all look curious, but no one is willing to ask.

“So Damianos,” Egeria says after everyone has filled their plates and settled at the table. She’s smiling. “You said on the phone you had news to share?”

Eyes turn to Damen, and he puts his hand on Laurent’s knee. Laurent hooks their pinkies together. “ _We_ do, actually.” He’s grinning, and Laurent is so relieved that Damen is still excited about this. “Laurent and I are engaged.”

Egeria gasps, looking more excited than Damen, but the rest of the table is quiet. “That’s wonderful, baby. Isn’t that wonderful, Theo?”

Theomedes nods, a smile coming to his lips. He looks pleased enough.

They start eating after that, and Laurent ignores Nikandros glaring at him and Kastor leering at him. He’s glad he got a burger instead of a hot dog.

There is more than a little tension at the table, but Damen ignores it in favor of talking with his mom about some of the details for the wedding he and Laurent have already discussed. So Laurent leans into his side, Damen’s arm around his shoulders, and listens quietly.

Jokaste says something to Kastor about checking on the babysitter, and leaves. Theomedes draws Kastor into a business related conversation. Nikandros continues glaring at Laurent.

At least Damen has caring friends.

* * *

Returning to the hotel that night, Damen gets a call from Nikandros while Laurent is in the shower, and is still on the phone with him when Laurent gets out.

Laurent towel-dries his hair and takes a seat beside Damen on the couch.

Damen smiles at him, then continues with his conversation. “I love him, Nik. What more is there to it?”

Both sides of the phone go silent, then Laurent hears Nikandros says something.

Damen looks surprised. “I didn’t think you’d actually tell me that.”

Apparently Nikandros has told their story. Now Laurent is very thankful he said it first.

“I already know, Nik…Yes, I’m still going to marry him…I’m not mad, Nik.”

Laurent kisses Damen’s cheek and rises to change.

“I want you to be my best man,” he hears before he walks into the bedroom.

Laurent smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Just reread the Hoe Laurent AU on AO3 and I have so many questions! How did D & L meet? Was it in the context of Laurent’s job or completely random? If random, how and when did Laurent tell D about his job? Why was Laurent a hoe? Is it related to his uncle? For the money, to pay for school? Does he now have another job since he’s committed to Damen? Does Kastor ever try to use it against Lamen and is shocked that Damen already knows? Does Jokaste know? Basically I want their whole story😍

Lazar’s cock down his throat hadn’t been the worst part of his day, but shoving a pillow over his face while he rode him to completion had certainly been the highlight.

Laurent turned his cheek to Lazar when he tried to kiss Laurent on his way out. “Awe, baby, don’t be like that,” he cooed, turning Laurent’s chin.

“Lazar, get out before I kick you out.”

Lazar laughed and left, promising to be back soon. And he would be. He came to Laurent easily twice a week.

And Laurent let him back into his bed, because despite the flirting, Lazar didn’t actually want to commit himself to Laurent.

Which was fine, because Laurent wasn’t looking for commitment. He liked having guys come to him to get their rocks off, to get _his_ rocks off, and then leave because they had no further use for one another. It kept things simple. Laurent had too much going on in his life to worry about a boyfriend.

It was barely half an hour later before a knock came to his door. Jord stood on the other side, blushing and nervous. He always was when he came to Laurent. So Laurent pulled him in and took the lead, how Jord liked it.

* * *

Meeting Damen had been a turning point in his life. At first, it had just been a one off in a club’s bathroom. But Damen had given him his number afterward, and Laurent had accepted, because Damen had a fantastic dick and Laurent would hate to never feel it inside him again.

Then the hookups started, and they were amazing too.

And before he knew it, he was turning people away at his door and instead waiting for Damen to come over so they could watch movies.

Something had blossomed so slowly and delicately between them, Laurent hadn’t realized how hard he was falling for Damen until he was already head over heels. So when he got a job offer on the other side of the country, his dream job with the company he’d hoped to work for since he’d graduated high school, he’d been devastated.

He knocked on the door to Damen’s apartment, and wanted to cry when Damen kissed him after he came in. He’d held his face in his hands and wasn’t ready to let go.

He wasn’t ready to let go.

Damen pulled away from him when he felt Laurent take a shuddering breath.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?” he asked, his voice gentle, hands holding Laurent’s.

Laurent couldn’t meet his eyes. He knew if he did, he would stay.

And he couldn’t stay.

“I’m moving,” he started. “I got a job offer and–and I couldn’t turn it down.”

Damen isn’t dumb, he never was. He was silent for a moment, his hands growing tighter around Laurent’s, then, “How far is it?” he’d asked, voice as broken as Laurent’s.

“It’s in New York,” he’d whispered.

Damen had pulled Laurent into his arms, and he’d held him in the entryway to his apartment for what felt like an hour. It probably was.

Damen kissed his head, then held it to his chest. “Is this the end, then?”

Laurent’s hands fisted into his shirt, and he bit his lip hard. He couldn’t make himself say the words, so he’d nodded instead.

Damen let out a harsh breath and held him tighter. “I don’t want it to be the end, Laurent.”

And Laurent didn’t want to come here only to leave in tears, but it had happened and he couldn’t stop it. Laurent couldn’t find his voice, his throat was too tight, choking back sobs and hiccups.

“I love you, Laurent.”

And they broke free.

“Please,” he begged. “Please, don’t make this harder than it already is.”

And Damen had nodded, because all he ever tried to do was make Laurent happy and comfortable. He was perfect. There would never be another like him.

Laurent could feel the tears falling into his hair, his own soaking into Damen’s shirt.

They probably stood there for another hour, crying and trying to stop, and then crying some more.

When Damen finally caught his breath enough to speak, his mouth still pressed to Laurent’s hair, he asked, “When do you leave?”

It took Laurent far longer to catch his own breath and answer. “They’re giving me a month, so my lease runs out.”

Damen nodded, sniffed.

Laurent squeezed his eyes shut, then loosened his grip. “I have to go, Damen,” he whispered.

“Not yet,” he pleaded.

“Damen.”

“Let me come with you.”

Laurent blinked, then turned his head up. Damen’s eyes were rimmed red and his cheeks had tear tracks running down them. Laurent likely looked no better, and his hair was probably a mess. “What?”

“Let me come with you,” he repeated. “We have such a beautiful story, Laurent. Don’t let this be the end.”

Laurent gave a wet laugh, because Damen _would_ reference his passion. “Even the most popular love stories have tragic endings, Damen.”

“Ours doesn’t have to,” he insisted.

Laurent frowned. “Your family is here. You wouldn’t leave them.”

“They will _always_ be my family. But if I let you walk out that door, you’ll never be mine again.”

Laurent leaned back onto Damen’s chest and shook his head. “I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

Damen held him tighter, like he wouldn’t dare let Laurent go now. “You don’t have to.”


End file.
